


she lurks

by disco_judas



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_judas/pseuds/disco_judas
Summary: title is a reference to a yamigameworks project (I think that's the name of his collective) and Close Your Eyes is one of the most impressive horror series I have ever played





	she lurks

"Put the milk on the table. You're far too agitated to be holding the bowl up in the air like that." 

The elder priestess reached out her hand towards the young acolyte, gently pressing bubbles of calming golden energy into the acolyte's exposed skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Priestess Lydia. I just can't wait for the full moon ritual tonight, I've heard so many incredible things about this coven."

Lydia smiled as the excited acolyte, tonight's principal initiate, visibly relaxed, still waving the golden bowl full of pure white milk about.

"I understand, young one. However, the Goddess won't visit you with Her presence if you spill Her offering pacing back and forth like that. Set the bowl down and light the candles, dear."

The candles had been dressed with sacred oil infused with herbs grown in the garden of each coven member. The rainbow-colored waxy surfaces of the nine candles had been carved with sigils of purpose and power, devised by tonight's nubile young initiate as well as the senior Priestess Lydia herself.

"Yes, Priestess."

The innocent acolyte did as she was bidden, carefully placing the offering of really the most lovely milk one could get in the whole county, and meticulously lighting the seven wicks on each of the nine candles arranged in a circle around the room.

"Very good. All of our sacred elements are in place. Join hands with me in the circle, child, as we chant our sacred words."

The rest of the coven who sat outside the circle of candles all joined hands, as did the Priestess and her initiate inside the circle did. All began chanting together. 

"Yanu...leman taine....eun ungeh...YANU, LEMAN TAINE, EUN UNGEH...! Ugh, o-oh shit I think I'm going to throw up!"

The young acolyte kept her hands clasped to Lydia's as her body pitched forward and back and her bowels clenched.

"Her divine essence can be a bit much for our mortal bodies to tolerate. It's much easier if you just relax through it."

Lydia reached a hand forward, gently caressing the distressed girl's cheek. As she watched, the pointed tiger stripe-like markings of the coven's war goddess slid into place over the initiate's flesh and her eyes snapped open to reveal blazing orange irises with vertical catlike pupils.

"Relax through it, what? What the hell is happening to me?! Oh god, my eyes! My eyes, they're burning! Aah, ah, fuck, it huuuuurts!"

The confused acolyte felt strange, like she was getting ready for bed although she knew she was in the middle of a ritual in the church library's multi-purpose room. Her eyes felt hot, like she'd just had an allergy attack and had rubbed at them furiously, like she was trying to do now.

"Shhh, shh it's all right, let me see. Let me see, now...yeesss, yes, those are the beautiful eyes of my Goddess!"

Lydia cooed, holding the initiate's face in her hands as the surrounding witches cheered, getting up and approaching the circle, hands all abuzz with crackling, sparking magical energy.

"Is it almost over? I can't see. Priestess Lydia, my eyes..."

.

"We're really only at the beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to a yamigameworks project (I think that's the name of his collective) and Close Your Eyes is one of the most impressive horror series I have ever played


End file.
